Singing bells
by Turdle
Summary: It was their day...Their night... Their morning... their evening... their life... but most of all their wedding... (InuKag) PLease R&R! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

This whole story is dedicated to Mary! BFs! Well it's one shot not a story but that's okay cuz' I've got to finish my 2 other stories then I make 2 new ones! I've already have plans for those!

Please check out! Mary's (oXinuyashaloverXo) stories! If you're reading this on animespiral go to then search and look up her name oXInuyashaloverXo. She a talented writer and please leave review if you visit her story! Oh yea and leave a review for me too! Don't forget me! The desperate author that doesn't get many reviews and what them! Thankies! Mucho!

Now about this story! This is basically about my dream about me turned into a Inuyasha one... This dream left me star dazed and shook because the boy in this dream... I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell who he was... It's was scary... I've only had one other dream like this... that was about a boy being a twin or something! I had it a long time ago but I still remember it really clearly.

Disclaimer: Me not own? Really? OMG!!!!!

Yes before I get any questions! Yes I am only 13 (not even 13 cough cough but that doesn't matter! I know plenty of ppl who aren't 13 on ! Though I am offically on the 25th of the September so I got this up after that so hahaha! You can't yell at me!) and I did have a dream about getting married. Too who? I can't tell you cuz' I don't even know myself so yea... But none less it was a cool dream!

Now before you guys hate me! The one shot! I hope you enjoy! Especially Mary! This one for you!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Singing bells**

By: Turdle or lab

Dedicated to: Mary or oXinuyashaloverXo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was her day...

Her night

Her morning

She would be his in a few hours.

This was all she wanted, him.

She lifted her hand up to the sun as the diamond and emerald on her finger exploded with colour and light. She smiled as she grabbed her wrist of the hand the ring was gently placed on 5 months ago. The night she accepted to be his till the day they died.

That boy she'd met pined to the Goshinku by an arrow. That boy that she'd freed 3 years ago. That boy who'd she'd helped over come his last love's loss. That boy who together defeated the one she despised the most, Naraku. That boy that had admitted he loved her. That boy she loved back. That boy who wasn't a boy now. That boy- - er no hanyou who was a man now. Her man, her hanyou.

"Kagome you ready?" I warm voice asked.

"Yea Mom I think so." Kagome replied to the woman with short black hair. Kagome couldn't help but lie. She didn't want her mother to know that she was a nervous wreck inside. She didn't want her mother to know that she felt like she could bail at any second.

No - -!

She wasn't going to bail. Not only for her own sake for her loves sake, Inuyasha. Just the thought of his name was bring up so many memories. Good and the bad. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kikyo. She didn't hate her. It truly wasn't her fault. She didn't feel pity for her. That would a waste of energy. Being depressed for some one else gets nothing done. No, Kagome Higurashi soon to be Kagome Inutashio was not going to waste a moment doing something as regretful as that. And she didn't.

She did something that Inuyasha can never forget. For it was the moment he told Kagome that he loved her...

**Flash back**

"Kikyo I can never forget the pain you've went through it's not right. All this pain was because Naraku then I brought even more. I've been convicted of a unforgivable deed. That why I must leave you two to be together." Kagome exclaimed as Kikyo held Inuyasha up against the tree with one hand and pure anger.

She stood wind brushing against her bare legs fiddling with her skirt. Her hands clinched into fists, head held high. She didn't look the way she usually looked around Kikyo. Her tears where defiantly not anywhere near her eyes edge.

"What are you talking about foolish girl? You think you can stop me form taking Inuyasha with me to hell?" Kikyo snarled, as Inuyasha feel deeper and deeper into a trance.

"There will be no need for that." Kagome declared bravely to her incarnation.

"Why is that?" Kikyo smirked at her reincarnation courage.

"The only reason you have to go to hell is because I have half of your soul. If your soul was to be returned to you then you could live against humans with a normal life. That is why I have decided to go to hell in your place." Kagome exclaimed knowing she had just spoke her fate.

At the Inuyasha eyes snapped from his trance as the two priestess whipped their head. His eyes were not the white like they where a second ago they were the compassionate amber that longed for the woman who just spoke.

"No - -!" He barked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with glee even though she thought it would be the last time his voice ever reached her.

"Wench how have you wakened him?" Kikyo hissed clench the fabric of Inuyasha's Kimono in her palm.

"Uh... I..." She stumbled scared how it was. Her courage had dissipated into fear. Kikyo was going to kill her with her own hands.

"I'm going to kill you with my grasp!" Kikyo exclaimed vengeance in her eyes. Raising her other hand she focussed on Kagome a beam of miko energy surfaced in her hand.

"Please- -!" Kagome whimpered falling to the ground in trembling fear.

"It is your time to die maiden!" Kikyo snarled.

"No!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as Kikyo's hand that is dormant of Inuyasha's chest gets pulled down my Inuyasha's strong hand.

"Inuyasha what do you think you are doing!" Kikyo exclaimed as he lifts her wrist high in the air pull the tragic priestess up on her toes. She releases her other hand as she clenches Inuyasha's hair and starts to pull it as her last resort.

"No one hurts my Kagome..." Inuyasha barked sharply. Kagome is left mouthed opened pure shock as she stare wide eyes and utters short words that make no sense under her breath to herself.

"You do not own the girl! You do not love the girl! You don not even care for the girl! So what rights do you have to say she's yours or to say what I can or can not do to her?" Kikyo hissed bitterly glancing quickly back at Kagome every so often.

"It's true that I can't say what you can or can not do to Kagome...," Inuyasha exclaimed walking towards his future fiancée. She jumped slightly at his actions. "But I can do what I can to prevent you from doing the things you want to do to Kagome." Inuyasha grinned knowing his words were wise. It was odd for word of such wisdom, such kindness, and such love to slip out of the hanyou's mouth. The mouth that so many insults had been said that had created tears in another's eye.

"Inuyasha... you shall die too!" Kikyo barked not understanding what exactly was happening.

"Good if Kagome and I die then we shall be together as you get left to live your now worthless life! Kikyo you are nothing but old mud. To add to that your heart is made out of the coals of the earth. You aren't the Kikyo I once knew. You are much different, you are evil... all you bring is death to either yourself or others..." Inuyasha stated standing in front of Kagome while she lie on the ground legs under her but. Hands on the ground supporting her shaking body.

Kikyo brushed her finger through her long ebony hair as she let his words sink.

She was only clay...

She wasn't the Kikyo that once loved Inuyasha.

All she did bring was death...

She was... evil...

Kikyo clasped to her knees as she fell of the trunk of the tree.

"I sorry... So sorry... I am just a confused weak maiden... " Kikyo whimpered as a brown clay filled tear fell down her cheek. Her bangs covered her smoky eyes.

Her muddy tears hit her Kimono. The liquid stained her red pants as the water soaked through. She finally looked up. Her skin was dissolved where her tears flowed showing the crusty muds beneath her flawless complexion.

"Kikyo! Your skin- -!" Kagome exclaimed showing worry for the woman that a second ago wanted to kill her. She smiled.

"I am happy... This body was designed for hatred and depression... but now I do not feel those emotions. These tears on my cheeks represent the happiness for you... and Inuyasha on your future. Those emotions are enough to destroy any evil, the evil that it this body..." Kikyo rasped her body degrading into the earth her body was.

"Good bye... Kikyo, I loved you once and I hope you can take that with you for you did loved me once too. But now we may be together in happiness." Inuyasha sighed watching Kikyo empty soul.

"What are you saying you aren't going with her how are you together?" Kagome asked staring at Inuyasha as his eyes lay locked on Kikyo. Kikyo smiled.

"Ye child are me I will be in you forever more. Together with Inuyasha." Kikyo explained as more muddy liquid tears flowed down her face.

"May old love find peace...,"Inuyasha stated looking deeply into Kikyo eyes then turned to Kagome.

"And new love find you..." Kikyo finished smiled as Kagome blushed deeply.

"Say it Inuyasha, or you will regent never saying it." Kikyo ordered.

"Kagome I - -"

"Good bye..." Kikyo whispered before both head wiped towards her body as it crumbled into piece of mud only leaving her ribbon. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the ribbon with clays littered around it as Kagome followed behind her.

"Kagome this is for you." Inuyasha handed the white ribbon to Kagome.

"This way she will know she is never forgotten in you I love you Kagome." Tears shook in the miko's eyes as she leapt into his arms mumbling I love you too as many time as she could before locking her lips in a deep kiss. A deep passionate kiss that showed the world the truth about love. No matter who you were before no matter what you want to be...love doesn't care because it already has plans for you...

**End of flash back**

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she walked towards the car.

"Sorry Mom just caught up in my thoughts." Kagome replied pulling herself up from under the Goshinku.

"It's okay Kagome... I still sometimes get lost in thought when I'm under this tree. It's just... normal." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed kissing her daughter's head.

It was the tree she got purposed to as well as her daughter. It was secret to the Higurashi family. And as long as she and Kagome lived they would do everything they could to prevent this tree from ever being destroyed.

Hand in Hand mother and daughter walked to he machine place down the driveway seperating then stepped into the car taking their rightful seats in the vehicle.

"Where are we exactly going Mom?" Kagome asked glancing over at her mother who's attention in dormant on the road.

"I place I think we need to go before you become some ones else's." She replied puzzling her daughter. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders knowing now to just go along with things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ahh! What the hell is this thing!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed tugging at his tie.

"Inuyasha it's a tie." Sota chuckled fixing it again.

"And you expect me to wear it!?!" He fumed ripping it off again.

"I don't expect you to wear it. But I bet my sis will." Sota explained once again placing the tie back on him.

Inuyasha froze at the very thought of Kagome - allowing Sota to properly fix Inuyasha's tie- and the fact she was soon to be his.

His soon to be wife...

His soon to be woman...

His soon to be mate...

She would never have to leave his side again. She wouldn't run off crying at his arrogance and pride. He wouldn't do that to her now. He loved her, she loved him. Before it was different. He didn't know how to act but now he knew and he also made a promise to himself. As soon as they said I do he would never let his pride or arrogance hurt Kagome again.

He sniffed a the tie now placed on him but refused to do anything to it. This was Kagome's special day and he wasn't going to ruin it. It was almost impossible to find a place that was free on the night of the new moon and on a Saturday. That wasn't to often a year that happened. But today was the night of the full moon and not only that tonight was the night they became husband and wife.

"Inuyasha?" Sota questioned shyly just getting Inuyasha slight attention.

"Hmm..?"

"How do you love some one?"

"Uh... that's a tough question." Inuyasha stuttered feeling blush about to form on his cheeks.

"How do you love my sister?" Sota cocked straightening Inuyasha jacket.

"It's hard to defy how do I love Kagome. I love her with my heart but that's not what you're asking is it?" Inuyasha replied blushing bleeding through his skin.

Sota shook his head no.

"You're asking how did I fall in love right?" Inuyasha said calmly his mature side showing. It wasn't his usually whinny irritated voice. It was serious and sounded his age.

"Yes."

"That's a tough questioned. I'll you the truth I don' even know for myself. I can only guess. I don't know if what I think is real." Responded Inuyasha.

"Can you tell me?" Sota questioned looking at Inuyasha face solemnly.

"I'll try..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't know exactly when I fell in love with Kagome I think it was a gradual thing. I mean ever since we faced the yura of hair our bond with each other just I guess grew. I really don't know what I'm talking about! You really don't what to hear this from me." Inuyasha exclaimed staring Sota right in the face.

"Yes... I do." Sota replied calmly.

"Alright. Fine I'll finish." Inuyasha barked now letting his anger out but barely. The small room they were sitting in was arranged as Inuyasha's dressing room. Coats, bows, ties, hairspray and cologne were scattered all over the room. Beige walls with a plade wall paper bordered the room. It wasn't much Inuyasha stye but he didn't care.

"We were close, in the fact I would protect her and she would help control me in ways that I can't even explain. She made me feel wanted, not alone in the dark anymore. She made me feel like I didn't need to hide anymore. She made me feel loved..."

Time passed as silence flew in between the two. Inuyasha could hardly believe what had just slipped out of his mouth. Out of all the people you would expect something like this from he was not one of them. Yet he had just said those word. Life does work in strange ways...

"Sota why can't I see Kagome till tonight?" Inuyasha asked out of the silence.

"Because in this time it's a wedding tradition for the groom not to see the bride till the ceremony. Plus you have to attend that party meeting all Kagome's party while Mom's out with Kagome." Sota explained getting off his chair and walking towards his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Well it's a stupid rule! I should be able to see my soon to be ma - - I mean soon to be wife whenever I want!" Inuyasha growled.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go the guest are waiting!" Sota exclaimed pulling Inuyasha out of the chair through the door ignoring his complaint...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome we're here." Mrs. Higurashi informed. Stopping outside the drive of a small white church.

"Wh- -Where are we?" Kagome muttered opening the door to the cars gazing around a place. It looked almost haunting.

"You probably don't remember do you?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"No..."

"This is the place you father was barried after his car crash. Sota was only a baby and you - - were only five." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled sweetly lowering her head.

"I can remember you crying for your Daddy to come back at his funeral." She sniffed tears falling out of her eyes. Mrs Higurashi enly whipped her eye to trying to convince her daughter she was not crying.

"Oh my gosh... Thi - - this is the place. I had so many nightmares. Though in the nightmares I didn't know why I was so sad or so scared. It's this place this church..." Kagome gasped feeling the need to scream out all the pain.

"Come on Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged as she lead her daughter further back in the grassy fields of gravestones. Okay trees laid here there among the tombs. Vines had grown on many gravestones.

"Mom... why did you bring me hear?" Kagome whimpered.

"Because I think you deserve to see you father before you are not ours anymore..." Mrs. Higurashi explained smiling sweetly up at her daughter.

"Mom..." Kagome sniffled.

"Here..." Kagome's mom praised the stone with her hand, caressing the letters of her husbands name. She kneeled on her knees as her daughter placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It was an awful car crash... the doctors said he was killed instantly..." Mrs. Higurashi muttered.

"Damn drunk drivers do they ever learn... there foolishness left so many died motherless and fatherless. " Kagome growled.

"You becoming more like him everyday..." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed turning towards her daughter.

"Like who...?"

"Your father. Both your father and Inuyasha are very alike and it looks like all these years with Inuyasha have influenced you to start acting like your father." She chuckled sweetly.

"I guess..."

"Kagome... I want you to know your father and I love you very much, no matter who you are where you go, or what you become we will still love you..." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter the temple rubbing her arms against the cool air.

"Thank you Mom."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How nice to see you!" I voiced exclaimed to the hanyou who currently had his ears taped back hidden under his hair. Kagome had come up with this minor solution. Now all they had to do is explain the sudden hair and eye colour change when the sun went down and the wedding started.

"Umm... Hi..." Inuyasha replied to the slightly aged woman shaking his hand.

"Inuyasha, I do believe?" The woman questioned.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I'm so thrilled to finally meet you! I'm Kagome's aunt Biroki and this is my husband Koaru. " She explained pulling the man with his back facing her to meet Inuyasha's face. She was slightly plump along with her husband. Both had ebony hair the same colour of Kagome's and plain brown eyes.

How much he wanted to get out of here and get the ceremony going.

Though he had to stay in this crowded room filled with strange people and even stranger wedding food.

Who the hell were half of these people anyway?

The last time he checked Kagome had her moron of a Grampa, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. Boy were modern time weddings complicated.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar woman called from across the room. He whipped his head back to eye her. It was Sango pulling a Miroku face full of food.

"Sango Miroku! How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked approaching the couple. They were dressed in Kagome's modern time close. Sango in a beautiful midnight strapless dress that probably made Miroku go crazy when her first saw her and Miroku wear a identical if not similar outfit to the hanyou's

"Kagome brought us through the - -" Inuyasha quickly slapped his hand over Miroku's mouth so nothing more could slip out.

"NO! You guys you can't say that! You came from Osaka okay!" Inuyasha fumed not wanting ruin Kagome or his special day.

"Calm down Inuyasha we just wanted to see if you were alright." Sango's eased.

"We wanted to make sure you didn't crack under the pressure! Plus Shippo smelt food and since the weddings isn't for a couple of hours we thought it'd be nice to come see you!" Miroku exclaimed walking over to the munching Shippo with 12 cookies, 2 doughnuts and a muffin all shoved into his mouth at once. IHe grabbed Shippo by the collar and walked back over to the small group lost in the buster of people.

"Shippo how nice it is to see you stuffing face with food..." Inuyasha growled at the Kitsune.

"Err... Inuyasha! I'm sorry don't hurt me!" Shippo protested covering his head with his hands in a pathethic cower. Inuyasha held his hand in a clenched fist under his chin as he bent over preparing to punch the Kitsune. Shippo gave off I cheesy smile.

Inuyasha snapped back controlling his fuming anger.

"As soon as we get back to the federal era you don't know what I'm gonna do to you!" Inuyasha warned as Shippo ran behind Sango's legs.

"Inuyasha don't be so harsh it's your special day! You need to have a good time and enjoy yourself!" Sango exclaimed.

"I guess..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You must be the groom! It's nice to meet you!" Another strange face cried out of the crowd.

"You better get going Inuyasha it seems you have a lot of new people to meet!" Shippo smirked. Inuyasha flashed his canines quickly at shippo enough for the Kitsune to notice.

"Sango Miroku!" Shippo cried running off to catch up to the already parting couple.

"Feh!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning back to another pair of guests....

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kagome! You're here!" Yuka exclaimed pouncing on Kagome.

"We've been waiting for you! I can't BELIEVE you're getting married!!" Ayumi shouted copying Yuka.

"I'm so happy you chose us as your brides maids...Thank you so much." Eri said pulling up the toppled Kagome.

"Girls be careful, you do want to bride to have some energy for the honey moon!" Mrs. Higurashi smirked as she winked. Kagome's face flamed beat red.

"Kagome you naughty girl!" Chuckled Ayumi.

"I hope he's good at it!" Yuka chattered.

'Wha-!?!" The three girls exclaimed with one of their faces bursting with blush.

"What! For Kagome's sake! She is gonna be stuck with him for the rest of her life!" Yuka explained smoothly walking into the building like nothing happened as the other three girls along with the bride's mothers lay speechless.

"Well what are you two waiting for I have to help Kagome get her dress and make up done! You should get changed into the brides maid dresses." Mrs. Higurashi hustled.

"Uh huh!"

"Feph!" Kagome sighed.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Your welcome sweetie! But we must hurry too! You have to get ready. You're a the main person in this event anyway!" Mrs. Higurashi encouraged slightly nudging her daughter to move. They rushed into the build anticipation on their minds.

"Mom do you think I'll make a good wife?" Kagome questioned suddenly as the two rushed through the halls.

"Yes... you couldn't be better." She smiled warmly.

"I'm worried.... What if Inuyasha gets sick of me? What if he goes to hell with Kikyo and leaves me. What if- -!" Kagome mumbled dreaded thoughts flying through my mind. Mrs. Higurashi stopped in the middle of the hall and looked her daughter in the eye.

"Kagome... don't think that. If I kept thinking those thought I wouldn't have you."

"What!?" Mrs Higurashi smiled lightly.

"I wouldn't have beena ble to get married or anything! Almost all woman getting married have thoughts along those line." She explain stroking her daughter's perfect face.

"I didn't thin- - "

"Don't think about it or worry about it and just remember one day if stop thinking those things you might have a daughter of your own. And one day you might find yourself in this very situation telling her the same thing." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Kagome looked to down at her feet rolling her ankle shyly.

"I- I- I don't mom..." She mumbled.

"No ones knows better than you. Look at me," He mother ordered gently.

She lifted her head facing her mother's eyes strong and fierce but gentle.

"If you knew this would never work out then you would've said no. You didn't. You didn't because your heart knew it work out in the end. No matter how rocky the road would be, you knew you could hold on, hold on to your husband and look at him for support comfort and love, even if your day is the day before you die the journey will be worth the wait. Believe me Kagome I know what it feels like to lose your loved one and I know someday in heaven we will have our dawning day watching you have yours."

Kagome smiled as she held back crystal tear.

"MOM!" She leapt into her mother's arms wrapping hers around her tightly.

"I love you so much thank you!" She muffled into her mothers wedding outfit.

"Now, now! Don't cry you'll mess up you face and you do want to look pretty for Inuyasha right?" Mrs. Higurashi calmed.

"Uh hmm..." Kagome nodded pulling her face mount of her mother's chest.

"Now lets get you ready for the wedding!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! No more lipstick! Please!" Moaned Kagome weakly attempting to push her mother's hand and lipstick away from her mouth.

"Kagome you must look perfect today!" Mrs. Higurashi protested shoving the lipstick back onto her lips.

"Mom! Please!"

"Kagome just once more time!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed finally pulling away looking at her daughters lips blood red from the lipstick.

"Mom when is the wedding ceremony anyway?" Kagome moaned staring at her made up complexion in the mirror sighing a bit.

'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now?' she though to herself pushing a strand of her ebony hair back behind her ear. Her mother turned to the other side of the room scrounging for something in the bin of hair curlers make up and scarf's. Her locks were in an elaborate bun curls flowing down from is. She almost looked too good to be true. She looked like a completely different Kagome. Would Inuyasha like her this way?

Was she pretty enough?

Graceful enough?

Loving enough?

Or even strong enough?

Would he want to stay with her through all times and never let go?

"In about an hour in a half I think. But you have to stay here until the speeches are over and that stuff."

Kagome stomach churned as she bit her lip. Her mother turned to face her again with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes soothed Kagome's stomach on impact but not to the extent. She still felt uneasy.

"Kagome I want you to have something..."

"What is it Mom?" Kagome asked startled by the lump in her mothers hands held close to her chest. The delicate cloth that covered it was a beige velvet that shimmer with the light matching Kagome's dress hidden in the corner.

"It was mine when I was young. "she explained slowly unwrapping it.

"It's a pendant." Kagome gasped at its beauty. The mercury stone was filled with mist and when her mother moved her hands the top layer seemed to reflect a silvery blue. Two silver rims with a twisted chain that glittered in every angle bordered the oval stone.

"I held it and wished I could be with your father the second he proposed to me." She replied picking up the necklace and motioning to put it around her daughter's neck.

"Mom! What are you doing!?!" Kagome exclaimed flinching in reaction.

"I want you to wear it."

"Mom I can't it wouldn't feel right..."

"It would mean the world to me." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the forehead careful not to mess her foundation up.

"I will mom... and I will be so careful with." Kagome replied grabbing the pendant now around her neck in her right hand.

"Thank you Kagome..."

"We better get my dress on the ceremony starts soon right?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded walking over to the dress trying to pick up the bushy bush of cream, silver and white fabric. Only then seeing her dress across the room Kagome realized that she only had a pale blue housecoat on. She slipped in off revealing her lansuray her mother bought for this day to work with her wedding dress.

A smirk appeared on Mrs. Higurashi face. "Inuyasha very lucky with you. I don't think he could get more from a 18 year old." She nudged her head up and gave Kagome a pair of eyes that made a blush soon rush to her face to her as she realized what her mother was commenting about.

"MOM!" She shouted feeling her heated cheeks.

"I'm only being truthful! It's not like I don't know what you're going to do tonight!" She smirked placing the pom pom of a dress over her daughter's head.

"MOM SHH! I can't believe you're saying that!" Kagome cried pocking her head through the strapless gown.

"Kagome there's no need to be embarrassed. I've had two kids you know! You and Sota." She gushed straightening Kagome's dress.

"I know but... I'm so sure about doing that... I'm so young I don't know if I'd feel right. I still young myself... I think I would feel dirty and wrong as if I disobeyed your orders. " Kagome mumbled blush bursting into her cheeks.

"Kagome I don't want you to think you're dirty or wrong. It's completely normal thing a human does. If anything I normal relationship is pieced together by it. I want you feel right about doing that. Plus I'm pretty sure Inuyasha is pretty keen on doing that!" She smirked a smiled appearing on both women's faces.

"He doesn't want to do that! He's not like that!" Kagome protested pouting slightly.

"Trust me Kagome's he's a man of course he wants to do that! Even if he never says it at any moments if no one was there he'd take you down and take you out if you know what I mean!" She chuckled contently.

"He's not like that!"

"You'd be surprised! But you must make him put up a fight. Make him work for you! I don't want you to just give it away like a piece of paper! Plus everything will worth it in the end, trust me." Kagome's cheeks were flamed at her mother's sort of talk. She couldn't believe she was hearing it from her **own** mother's mouth.

"Mom I can't understand you sometimes!"

"Wait Kagome you need more lipstick!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, again shoving the lipstick into Kagome's face. She sat tight until her mother finished her work.

'I need to get a brake. Plus I just need to see Inuyasha. Hmm... what to do?'

'Visit guest?...

No...

Need some air?...

She'll go with me! The last thing I need is her tanging along with me trying to find Inuyasha! Damnit!

WAIT!

Washroom?

Yea! Washroom! That'll work!'

"Mom do you think I could use the washroom?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure do you need some help with your dress?"

"No it's okay! This dress isn't that puffy I can do it alone but thank anyway!" Kagome replied scurrying off pretending to have to go really bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking around the small-contained room Sota had clearly instructive to stay. He walked over to the window peering his small head looking at the sunset.

'Why am I here anyway?' Inuyasha sighed to himself.

'I don't see why it's so important to not see Kagome now? I mean I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Then her mother took her around town showing her all the people and blah blah blah! I wish I could just see if she's alright? How does she feel right now anyway?

Happy?

Sad?

Scared?

Depressed?

Worried?

What if she's having second thoughts about marrying me?

Mating me?

What if - - ?

Grr....

I hate this!

I just need to see her! I don't even need to talk to her!' Inuyasha argued to himself as he bolted for the door. He yanked at the door as it only shook in the hinges.

"Damn it! He's knew that I couldn't stand staying in this room too long... he knew I wouldn't be able to resist seeing Kagome...." He growled. He shook the doors I few more times in frustration then walked over and plopped over onto the chair he was siting on before.

"Stupid Sota!"

"Oh... Kagome please be safe..."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Any one in here? Inuyasha?" A voice called from outside the locked door.

Mrs. Higurashi!

"Yea it's me!" Inuyasha called back walking over to the door again.

"Why exactly are you locked in your dressing room?" She questioned leaning on the door.

Inuyasha growled slightly. "Ask Sota!" He barked out the door.

"This probably explains why Sota ask when we where checking this place out if the doors lock from the outside..." She snapped to himself.

"Oh well the keys are here!" She explained taking them off the hook outside the door bending over and sliding them under the the wooden board attached to hinges.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha grabbed the keys and shoved the desperately into the socket unlocking the door.

"Air finally!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath opening the door to Mrs. Higurashi. She chuckled contently at the hanyou's sarcasm then glanced out the window at the sun downward course.

"I was just wondering where Kagome was. She went to the washroom fifteen minutes ago and she's still not back." She explained glancing round the room.

Worry bolted through Inuyasha body.

"Well umm... she's not here if that what your wondering."

"Hmmm... "

"I'll help you look if you wanted." Inuyasha offered.

"No Inuyasha you can't. The ceremony is in a half-hour and plus if you find her you won't be able to marry her! You know the rules you can't see her until the ceremony!" Mrs. Higurashi smirked.

"Okay..."

"But I was meaning to talk to you about something." She added.

"What is it?"

"It's about Kagome, and your future."

"What about it?" Inuyasha questioned sitting back on the chair as Mrs. Higurashi copied sitting on the other chair across from him.

"I should've had this talk sometime before the wedding.."

"Yea that's a no brainer!" The Hanyou smirked.

"I'm worried about Kagome. I do trust you to keep her safe but I can't help wonder what could happen to her. I know there is countless in demons in the federal ear and Kagome probably will want to be there with you. I want to ask you one simple question."

"Ask it." Inuyasha said softly.

"If Kagome is ever injured in any way and is in a serious condition or a chance of dying can you bring her back to her era?"

A deep sigh filled the room.

"I can't promise anything.... Because most of the time she is injured in battle it is because my injuries are too serious to battle or I'm unconscious. Or we are miles away and if I brought her to her time it would probably just hurt her more. But any chance I have if she is in that condition I will bring her to you."

"Are the demons still much a threat?"

"No not really. After the shikon jewel was purified and token out of this world along with Naraku's death demons are now much more peaceful. I think there unfortunately will be the random demon but nothing stronger than what I've faced." Inuyasha explained solemnly.

"Do you think there are any demons in the federal era strong enough to kill?" Mrs. Higurashi asked hopefully getting a certain answer.

"Yes... There are demons out there that Kagome could get killed by if she was sick or something but as far as I know right now in the condition she is in now I don't think any demon could beet her... not even me..." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"You're welcome."

"Now if you don't mind I better find my daughter before the wedding starts!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she left the room.

'Yes this is my chance to escape!' Inuyasha exclaimed in his mind.

WAM!

WAM!

WAM!

Inuyasha continually shook the door trying to re-open it.

"Damn woman!" Her cried in frustration. His eyes darted around the room looking for the keys that Mrs. Higurashi slid under the door.

"Damn it! She took them too!" He exclaimed punching his other hand in rage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome walked down the hall looking in random doors.

'I wonder which one he's in!' She sighed to herself. Each door seemed to just lead to another empty room. Each time Kagome desperately wished Inuyasha was in one of them. She just wanted to see them. Who made up the stupid rule not being aloud to see your fiance on the day of your wedding **anyway?** They clearly must have never been married themselves! But... if no one knew that they saw each other maybe it would be okay.

Right?

This wedding was only the second wedding Kagome had ever been to. One when she was fine and now her own. The wedding she went to when she was fine was some great aunt of hers that she never even knew she had. Of course the major differences were obvious, first of all her aunt was 27 and she was 18 and second of all she got married to a normal human being. Kagome on the other hand was getting married to a hanyou . Though that was her family's little secret. Her aunt also wouldn't be doing anytime time travelling either.

And Kagome knew she wouldn't have it another way. She was happy to be his soon to be wife!

The only thing that worried her was what if Inuyasha changed his mind or got sick of her...

She shook the nervous thoughts over her head.

No!

No!

No!

He wanted her!

He loved her!

He needed her...right?

She heaved a deep sigh as she opened another door to find yet another empty room.

"Yes this will be such a amazing wedding won't it!"

"I agree."

"Who would except my niece to marry so young!"

"She just finish high school!"

"That man must mean the world to her!"

"The way they looked at each it's just that one special thing you can't find very often."

Voiced chattered from a large pair of wooden doors down the hall. Kagome ran towards it hoping Inuyasha would be one of those voices in the room.

Stop- -! Her mind called out.

What if she gets in trouble for entering the room?

'I better just take a peak then I better get back into my dressing room before my mom starts to worry.' She opened the door slightly to peer. Inside was the chapel and many of her family and friends. Including Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Koga and Ayame. She scanned through the rows looking for her fiancé.

She knew almost nothing about a wedding. Well the only one she'd ever bin to was when she was five. Who remembers things or even understands things like a wedding when they're five?

"Kagome! What are you doing!?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed grabbing her daughter's wrist from behind.

"Uh... Mom!" Kagome stumbled.

"Lets go the ceremony is about to start plus I still have some finishing touches to make on your face!" Mrs. Higurashi explained pulling Kagome back to the dressing room.

"Mom please no more make up! I don't think my lips could get any redder than they are." Kagome protested.

"I know sweetie but I just want you to look perfect."

"No one can look perfect."

"Too Inuyasha you can..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe it's time..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you and Kagome are perfect for each other!" Shippo comforted.

"How do you know that?"

"Well duh!" Shippo exclaimed sounded like a preppy girl.

"Well duh what!? Get it out of you already!" Inuyasha snapped irritably. It was obvious wedding gitters were getting to him.

"It was soo obvious you guys loved each other!" Explained the Kitsune.

"Even if you used to yell at her and call her wench, bitch and weak human." The fox demon mumbled quickly thinking over his words for his safety's sake. He flinched at the thought of being hit by Inuyasha's all classic ways.

"Stupid - -!" Inuyasha attempted to say but cut himself off.

A sweet scent flare through the hanyou's nostrils.

Kagome...

Everything was calm inside him now. Nothing could knock him off his inner peace...

"Inuyasha you okay?!" Shippo called jumping to Inuyasha eye level and back again. The Kitsune cocked his eyebrow at the hanyou ever-peaceful face. Eyes shot nostrils flaring in and out looked quite ridiculous to a boy who - ever since he'd met Inuyasha – had gotten used to Inuyasha frowning angry eyes and clenched fists.

"Sorry..."

A moment of silence passed by as Inuyasha stared into the ceiling of the church and Shippo stare upon him.

"Are the Shippo the ring barer?" A man asked formally dressed.

"Yup!"

"Well her is the pillow you will be carrying the rings with. And the rings will be in that pouch in the side of the pillow." The man explained handing Shippo the silver pillow. He dug his gruty hand into the small slit in the side pulling out two navy blue boxes. He jabbed his fingers onto the box trying to open them.

"Leave those be you rut!" Inuyasha snarled at the Kitsune.

"Yipe!" Shippo gulped.

"Inuyasha is right you should be careful with those. Don't take them out until its time." The priest explained calmly.

"Yes." Shippo agreed sighing.

"Well now since I'm here I need to have a chat with you about your speech so you can explain everything to me. I must understand everything before this ceremony." The priest pulled out a lined paper written in cursive writing in fair condition. With his gray hair, gold rimed glasses and tiny blue eyes lined with wrinkles squinted at the paper.

"I'm happy to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything was ready the priest was at his perch the maids of honor were into heir right full places. Sango's the best woman was ready as well as the best man, Miroku. Everything seemed perfect. Nothing was missing except two things, the bride and the groom.

The room was brilliant. The ceiling was marble as many lights reflected off it. The glass surface held many silk and velvet curtains. It looked like a angel's sanctuary. The food was magnificent with the three story cake and of course a small bowl of instant ramens just for Inuyasha.

Music started to play it's hallow tune in ancient interment with it's musty sound. Everyone attention was ripped to the altar. No children were crying. No animals were barking it was magical silence with the secret room.

The door with so many carving opening revealing a Kitsune that was wearing cloths to make him look like a human and a young girl with a small pony tail not possessing all her hair on the side of her head.

The Kitsune had a white pillows carrying two rings gently placed on it. One with a diamond and the other plane gold band. The human girl held a basket full of white roses. She through them downs the isle as they walked the silver carpets. Finally as the doors closed the Kitsune and the girl made there way up the staircase were the stood off in the corner where they had an awesome view of the performance about to happen.

The doors open this time a hanyou with dark chocolate eyes and black hair stepping out feeling an odd gaze open him. He shifted uncomfortably. He walked step by step, breath but breath and most importantly heart beat by heartbeat. He never got too nervous when the public eye was on him. He's felt the wrath of people watchful eyes on him all his life. But this time it was different. All those times they thought of him mongrel a mix bread but now they though of him a human being a respectful groom of their relative. It was very different. All those times when he was thought bad of he didn't care what he did. This was much different. He'd never felt this nervous in his life.

He walk up to the place Mrs. Higurashi had instructed him to be in the rehearsal. Though this time there would be no redo. This was the real thing. Everything done now was permit. And he was going to do this perfect for Kagome.

He stared into the many eyes looking over him. One of eyes those were Mrs. Higurashi. Her eyes were filled with crysataltears. Tear of hope and joy. And he was making her happy by marrying her daughter. He heart had never felt so wanted, so... needed.

The doors opened the arch way once more revealing Inuyasha's true reason he was doing this, Kagome. Her eyes shined with grace elengance and beauty. Her dress a sleeveless beige, white, cream and silver display of artwork. Gentle patterns ran up down the front of her chest as the rest of her dress was plain. Her lips were now pink from 5 minutes of just removing her blotchy red lips and covering it up with a shivery pale pink lip gloss that suited her so much better.

Inuyasha couldn't help but mouth the words 'holy crap' as he saw her. Kagome held her Grampa's hand as she followed Inuyasha footsteps. She smiled a small innocent smile at Inuyasha knowing anything more would cause a spontaneous flame to burst onto her cheeks.

Giving his grandchild a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug she walk up to across where her fiancé was standing.

They look deep into each other's eyes knowing this was there moment forever more.

"We are gathered here to day to make these two's bond with each other complete but at the same time stronger. Through dark and light young and old these two came to us asking for the finale step, marriage. So now we will all help pull this couple together." The priest started with his clear voice overpowering everyone's thoughts through out the room.

"We all know that these have encountered many difficulties on their way to love and after they look at love in the face. Yet they still survived. What would a marriage be if anyone could find his or her soul match at a flick of a dime. These two were lucky but we all know that those unfortunate never find that perfect person or they do and they have them slip away through the very grasps of their hands. Hopefully this couple will remain together till the last strand of life. That's the way it is always supposed to be. That is the thing these people discovered."

"They have prepared their own speeches. Inuyasha?" The priest instructed flipping through the pages of a book then handing it over to the transformed hanyou. The book detailed with golden lace and silver lining, pages were written in cursive writing. Though it was not Inuyasha's cursive he knew he could barely print not mentioning cursive writing. Sota had wrote it for him easily as Inuyasha had only watched in a daze.

"Uh... Umm.. this is really hard to do for me... Usually when I'm under the watchful eyes of people they usually thinking the opposite of you're thinking now." Inuyasha started to read the lines he wrote earlier in the week. The crowd let out a small chuckle as the silence retained.

"But now, now it's different. Everything has changed. I'm a different person than I was. Before I met you, Kagome Higurashi, I was over protective myself and I wouldn't let anyone know what I was feeling. Tell you the truth I didn't even how exactly I was feeling. I remember the first time we met wasn't exactly love at first sight." Kagome eyed a flirty smile and giggle slightly memories coming back.

"Though I don't think many things are love at first sight... well except ramens. Though you would count that as love at first taste." Kagome covered her mouth as she couldn't help laughing at the man standing across from her.

"After I first saved you we were almost instantly bonded. I don't what happened exactly. And I know I'll probably never know. That's life, but right now I do know one thing. I love you Kagome Higurashi and nothing will stop me from loving you, nothing." He finished as Kagome's eyes seemed to glittered with happiness.

"Inuyasha..." She mumbled as she knew that it was her chance to put him in the same state of mind.

"Kagome please recite you speech for Inuyasha." The priest explained handing her back the book.

"I know I can't say everything happens spontaneously or love can be flawless if you try. Because I know it's not true. I remember days where I would cry up in my room wishing you would love me. And even when you loved me I felted like I had no chance in ever getting my point through. You still mourned Kikyo's death and often went back to think about things I never want to remember. We made it through. I've seen you at your weakest but also your strongest and I do not judge either side. Because the Inuyasha I love is not the weak human afraid of losing some one or the strong Inuyasha protecting me every moment you can. I fell in love with the midpoint between the both of them. I love the way you watch over me even at times I don't even want to see your face because I'm so frustrated and I love the Inuyasha that will show his soft side to me and at the same time be a man about it. Even if that soft side is only for me to see, I love it. And I love you Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Inuyasha face laid untouched not knowing what to do. His heart was pounding even faster than it had in any battle. He needed to do something fast or Kagome would be broke.

"Kagome... thank you..." He said mumbling the very words into a whisper.

"Thank you too Inuyasha." She smiled then looked over at her mother balling her eyes out in complete romance, muttering the words

'My little girl is almost married to the perfect husband and I'll soon be a grandmother and then I great grandmother...' and on she went. Even Grampa was smiling. He knew this was what he wanted in the even if Inuyasha was part demon he was perfect for his grandchild.

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome Higurashi as your beloving wife?"

"I do." Inuyasha spatt out gently.

'It those very words that will pull me and Inuyasha together forever now the finale step is for me to say them.' Kagome thought anticipation building up like the leaves in the fall time.

"Now place your ring on Kagome's hand." The priest instructed. Shippo stepped up as Inuyasha took the diamond and gold held Kagome's hand and slid the ring on her slender dainty finger.

"Now do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha as your beloved husband."

The words...

The faithful words that would connect them forever no matter what time they were in.

"I do."

"Now place your ring on Inuyasha hand." Shippo turned slightly as Kagome took the ring sliding it on ignoring the awkwarkness.

"Is there any objections?" The priest asked as the room remained silence except the slight sound of sniffling.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha cocked his head at the awkwardness of asking some one to make him kiss his love. Mrs. Higurasha, Grampa, Sota didn't say anything about this.

Though couldn't resist!

Everytime Grampa had seen him kiss Kagome when they were fiancés he always freaked out.

This was a chance to kiss Kagome without the lamebrain Grampa able to yell them!

Take it!

Let's kiss!

Inuyasha leaned froward as Kagome closed her eyes knowing his was not just a peck on the lips. Gasps were heard in the crowd as their lips touched. Instantly Inuyasha lunged his tong into Kagome mouths as Kagome tensed and leaned close. They broke the kiss not wanted to get each other any more 'jumpy' then they already were.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed taking Inuyasha hand.

"I love you too Kagome!" He replied and they ran.

Down the isle in out the sets of doors into the blaring moonlight. The stars shown up head as they ran to there carriage and took off. Lined by the moonlight they were together, for life... for eternity.

And road off to the sound of singing bells...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow...

I've never written a chapter - - one shot that long!

I've written 3000-word chapter/one shot/ song fic but never **9000**!!!!

And to add to this half of this story was written with a sprained finger! If anyone how's wondering I sprained it while playing volleyball! (I'm on the volleyball team now -!) They should consider volleyball more dangerous than they do now! I still might be adding one part to the end but for now I'm gonna keep it their! If I decide to add it I'll edit this one night away! I'm very proud of this one though! I know I'm not the best writer at all! But I think that this is improvement for a 13-year-old!

Like I said at the beginning. I've never been married and I'm not planning to for another 10 years at least! This was a complete dream! The last wedding I went to was my aunts and that was when I was 4 so sorry I don't remember a lot! If I missed major parts of the wedding I'm sorry again! I NEVER HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED! So how should I know! I most likely will be adding a extra part to the ending if you reviews are good!

Yes I do realise Inuyasha last name isn't Inutashia!! I truly don't know his last name and since I don't own Inuyasha I didn't make up a last name so I used his father's name! It works, ne? So lets just clairify it for the dumb people out there! I DON'T KNOW INUYASHA REAL LAST NAME SO I USED HIS FATHER'S! Okay? -

And again I dedicate this fic to Mary! Fellow writer, amazing friends AND nicest person I know! Please read her fics on ! oXinuyashaloverXo find her read her stories please!!!!

PS 2 Mary!: Nahalls goin' down!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitch, slut, whore, and crappy ass disser! (Yea that last one is completely! True from what I read she can't think of a **good** diss if her life depended on it!)

For now that's all I have time to write **and** edit!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please R&R!

Ja ne! Turdle/lab

-


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

HEYI! DO TO SO MANY PRAISING REVIEWS I'M BACK!

You can just guess my smile is stretched from ear to ear!

No lemon… sorry anyone who was looking forward to something like that…

BUT ANYONE WHO'S YELLED AT ME FOR NOT WRITING LEMONS I'VE REACHED A NEW REALISATION…

I MIGHT write a lemon… in another story… I'm not sure which one but I'm sure it'll happen eventually…

I was so unsure about writing ANYTHING with that adultness... but this is pretty grown up and I pulled it off fairly good!

I know I can never be as good as some of the authors out there… DROOLS AT AMAZING STORIES! But recently I've had MAJOR writer block… that's why it took so long for me to update my stories… but no worries that in the past and right now I feel rejuvenated and ready to post!

So here's what you've been asking for!Turdle

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BONUS PART**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha tightly wrapped his arms securely around his newfound mate…

Wife…

And love…

They were together and that's the way they would remain.

She lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder memorizing the masterpiece around her. A white coached with fine ivory details. Charcoal leather seats cushioned them in their intoxicating tranquillity. They were together finally after all wrong in the world surrounding them something had finally gone right.

The satin curtains covered whatever may want to know what was happening inside the vehicle and the driver had no chance of peering in with the black wall pressed behind him.

"Inuyasha thank you…" Kagome said softly barely a mumble into her hanyou's sensitive ear.

"For what?" Inuyasha chortled sweetly at his mate's non-sense.

"For making this day perfect." She whimpered eyeing the gold place gently on her finger just moments ago.

"I didn't make it perfect Kagome… You did…" Inuyasha replied kissing Kagome gently on the temple. She frowned and looked into his eyes.

"That should have been on the lips." She pouted playfully in a mature matter.

It was a strange thing…

Love that was…

Just months ago Kagome would be utterly embarrassed if Inuyasha dared to kiss her in public but now they **french** kissed in front of a whole crowd with all eyes on them and them only and Kagome didn't mind a bit.

Neither did Inuyasha but any guy would want to kiss their girl Especially Inuyasha. There was something about Kagome that just made his heart want more and more every time.

He clearly remembered the times they had when they were still younger in a lovers eyes. They were foolish, senseless in some eyes but as time grew so did their wisdom of the world…

And each other.

Inuyasha recalled a time were he would keep saying to himself "I'm not lonely I'm just alone." Just as words of comfort. It was the only way he seemed to deal with strips of pain wrenching his already broken heart. It almost seemed like Kagome and Kikyo with just having fun shredding it into tiny piece of crumble.

At a time he didn't think that he'd ever be able to put it back together.

But now…

Here he was…

Happily holding hands with his newfound mate in rapture.

But the one questioned remained…

Where exactly was the driver taking them from the chapel?

Inuyasha thought frantically on how to ponder this. He'd learned to control his first impulse action and use his second more rational one instead. It was a technique Kagome had taught him over time.

Instead of freaking out Inuyasha gasp a breath of air and sweetly looked at his wife leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed blissfully.

He nipped Kagome ear in the idea of getting her attention only resulting in a lustrous moan.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome ear sending shivers down Kagome's spine as images of discrimaging thoughts danced in her head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said sounding more of a talking tone instead of an eagerness of desire. She opened her eye disappointed into the hanyou's less than lascivious face. Her smile drooped as Inuyasha gave a reassuring smile giving the message 'later' to his wife.

"Hmm?" She moaned in question.

"Where is the driver taking us?" Inuyasha asked in recognizable doubt.

"Uhh…" Kagome gave off a blank stare for a few seconds dazing off into in surprising thought.

"I'll ask him, which button is it again?" Inuyasha cocked his finger directing each and every way before Kagome voice arose.

"Blue one."

"Right…" Inuyasha mummered back as the black sleet of glass lowered.

A man was seen clearly as the glass lowered. His hair was black with a short buzz cut. He didn't look like from around here from the tan skin his complexion held. He looked almost Italian.

"Umm… Where you taking us?" Inuyasha asked nervously threat drawing out harshness in his voice.

"Secret," he spoke his tong almost tilted giving him an Australia accent, "Swore not to be telling you by the misses." He explained quickly accenting each and every 'e' with an 'a' sound. Inuyasha only frowned in surprise at the unfamiliar accent used.

"Can you give us an idea at least?" Kagome whined in sympathy in her pleading still yet convincing voice.

"No sorry Hun. You and your other half gotta wait to see." He replied quickly shutting the glass before Inuyasha or Kagome could mumble anymore questions.

…

"Other half…?" Inuyasha blinked a dazed look.

"Yea meaning husband or wife in this case." Kagome cleared up the funny recent slang to the stumped hanyou.

"Oh…"

After a few minutes of small folk chatter and small topic the vehicle came to a halt jerking Kagome resting head.

"Here yea are mind me do you?" The driver said opening the door yet again losing Inuyasha in his 'funny' talk. Climbing out first Inuyasha lifted Kagome hand as they arose to a unrecognizable surrounding.

Some how the car had driven into the forest where luscious trees grew tall and mighty fanning over the canopy. Bird sand sweet lullabies and bantam creature scurried around. A basket laid in front of the couple on the ground sweetly.

The basket was a woven work with a cinnamon finish. A red silk blanket hid some under it. It was still and motionless but none less catching the attention of Inuyasha. A tag neatly tied to the wood was evident. Inuyasha ripped up quickly and crudely earning a scowling look from his wife.

He handed it to her in an apologetic motion as Kagome eyed the note thoroughly.

_'Dear Inuyasha and Kagome, hopefully ever ruinited.  
I wish you the best of luck in your new life. Don't worry I set up the driver and believe me it took me months to find a man as curtsies as him. He may talk funny but he knows what going on here so listen up if you have questions. Under the silk basket blanket is the place you and your father Kagome spent many summers fishing… Please I hope Inuyasha and you can live there at some points to and not just dwell in the federal era. We really do miss you and plus we want to be around when that baby comes –hint hint- So please take this from not just me but form your whole family as a wedding gift. Oh and yes… I know there some things you can fix up but the bedrooms are well made. _

Love you both

Your mother/mother in law Mrs. Higurashi.'

Kagome frowned on what she meant. She could barely remember her father yet remember what they used to do together. Inuyasha picked up the basket not yet unveiling the silk. He let Kagome do the honors. She slid the chiffon of softly revealing a small load but one that meant the world. There lay a set of keys…

Sparkling silver to be exact.

Kagome gasped in surprise dropping the basket. She pulled Inuyasha by the sleeve and off they ran to their new home…

And life…

And world…

And forever they would stay that way in the wilderness…

Living forever in the sound of singing bells and the beautiful aura forest surrounding them in their eternal kiss of passion…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DONE! DONE! DONE!

DIE DIE DIE!

Sorry everyone but I've just wanted this fic done for SO long seriously! AND FINALLY FINSIHED! VOLA! I know WAY shorter then the last chapter but I just wanted to add an itzy bitsy part to it for where they lived... and so I did!

OH YES! I AM VERY PROUD TO MYSELF! I'm keeping to my schedule!

Today (well it's really tomorrow from when I'm writing this) I've MADE myself update Just board and this! My schedule basically works this way. Two fics a week get updated on either Tuesday or Wednesday! There a A week (A fics) B week (B fic as in this one and Just board) And C weeks ( C fics such as Destiny can be a well and deranged meaning I'll be updating those NEXT week!) This way I'm not so scattered yet I update every week keeping on top of things! YEAH!

Plus people are getting impatient with my ridiculous habits!

Well it's 11:35 exactly and I'm off to bed!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING!

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!

PLEASE moans R&R!

Thanks for reading!

Laura Ann Blacklock

Ja ne!


End file.
